A TARDIS Blue Christmas
by batistaangel15
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the year again, so the Doctor wants to make it special for Rose and Jenny in ways that only he can arrange.


**A/N:** **Ayyy merry Christmas and happy holidays guys! I hope you had a good time with loved ones and friends. And if you don't celebrate anything, I hope you had a great day! ;)**

 **This is set shortly after the events of CTS, so if you're behind on that then don't continue. Weeeeell, you still can. Probably. ^^**

* * *

Weeks had passed since the aftermath of the universe coming to an end—yet again—and the family in the TARDIS continued their lives travelling across the stars. With more caution, of course.

Reflecting back on that long day of the Daleks rampaging Earth again, and even when they upped the factor by pulling Davros out of the Time War to wreak more havoc on his and everyone else's lives, the Doctor realized just how thankful and lucky he was to have so many friends in his life—his extended family. While so many have entered his life and exited just as fast, he had a lot of them who have stuck around. Sure, they all left him that day to care for their loved ones and their own friends and for their careers, but that was as it should have been. He understood that. Respected it. Being with family was the most important thing, and that's why Donna Noble decided to travel with them occasionally rather than full time—to tend to her own family on Earth.

And that's what he was doing with his wife and daughter on his beloved ship. Rose had been sitting on the jump seat, engaged in a novel while Jenny was laying in one of the gantries attached to the coral struts with a portable DVD player. The Doctor decided to do some work underneath the TARDIS console before their next stop, wherever it may be. They made two stops at amusement park planets for the fun of the rides, which ended up well aside from the accidental cotton candy dispenser malfunction caused by the Doctor. Still, it was a nice start to the lighter travels with the three of them.

He had sworn many a times that he wouldn't let any trouble come to them for a long while, even after he and Rose's unborn child came into the world. So far their trips have been light, just the three of them taking in the wonders of the universe and seeing new worlds. Around the ship was the same old smaller bits in between—family bonding.

Jenny had told them about some of her many adventures around the universe, and the Doctor and Rose couldn't have been more proud to hear of her tales of heroism and helping others. She was definitely their daughter with her compassion and yearning to see new worlds, so they were going to have the best of times as a family of Time could. She was also working on her telepathy and Time senses, adapting pretty quickly and understanding everything at a fast rate. While she was still a bit rusty in some areas, she was improving with each practice session. Took after her mother with that determination.

Plenty of conversations were shared about other means of everyday lives, education being the main one. They settled that since Jenny had a larger mind capacity than an average human, thanks to her Time Lady biology, that she would go to school in a few more months. Technically she was a teenager, so starting in a higher grade would be more suitable. She had been excited about the idea of being around other students and meeting new people and making friends, much to the Doctor and Rose's delight. There were several factors in regards to the integrating that they had to go over before she was properly enrolled, but they could just enjoy themselves for the time being until then.

Now, they were just drifting in the Vortex. It was also close to that time of year again—at least on Earth, not on the TARDIS since Time was relative, but all the same. Christmas always led to certain events, most of them being trouble when it came to the Doctor and Rose. But they had their other traditions for the holiday, ones that involved the very opposite of universal danger. Celebrating it in a way only the Time Lord could in his fashion.

On the last occasion of picking up Donna to take her on a couple simple adventures before dropping her back home, she insisted that they all get together at her mother's for the holiday without giving them a chance to back out of it. Not that they would, Donna was a special friend. She wasn't the only one though, the rest of their gang wanted to get together for Christmas—Martha, Jack, Sarah Jane, their extended family. To avoid so much traffic going between houses, the Doctor thought of a perfect alternative that his wife wouldn't object to. They could stop by each of their friends' places and have a huge party when the holiday came and celebrate it properly. But before that, the three of them could celebrate it amongst themselves. When it came to the friends and family they had, he didn't mind having more than one Christmas celebration. Rose would agree with that, he knew for sure.

Performing one last adjustment underneath the console, he bounced up with a beaming smile. "Ah! Finished! Fit as a fiddle, right as rain."

"Took you long enough," Rose commented from the jump seat. "You said you were handling a minor tune-up."

"Weeeell, got a bit distracted."

"We've heard that before, Dad," Jenny snorted from the gantries.

"Oh, like mother, like daughter," the Doctor muttered before grinning again, his fingers tapping on the lever before he set them off. "What d'you say? Who's up for a holiday that involves no world ending of universal danger?"

"Hmm, depends," Rose said, humming in thought.

"On what? A nice family holiday without troubles, what more could there be to turn it around?"

"Can you be sure you won't bring any trouble?" Jenny teased as she made her way down to the grating.

"That's exactly my point," Rose added with a smirk. "I know your track record has improved as of lately and you've kept to your word, but it's still somethin' to prepare for."

"Not with how you drive."

The Doctor's mouth dropped open with mock-hurt, placing a hand on his chest. "Rose Marion and Jennifer Susan Tyler, that is highly offensive. How could you do such a thing by implying that I can't drive my own ship?"

"We didn't imply it, Dad," Jenny said, still beaming. "We meant it."

"Well then," he said with a huff, putting his hands behind his back and tipping his chin up. "If that's the way you want it, I suppose we won't be having a special family Christmas holiday."

"Come on, you old grump," Rose chimed in. "You know we love yanking your chain every now and then. You're an excellent driver… when you land us in the right place and time."

"Oh, is that so?" The Doctor crossed his arms and looked over at his daughter. "Jenny, you want to know why Daddy's driving is the way it is? It's because your mother came into my life and became a huge distraction."

Rose playfully slapped his chest. "Fat load of rubbish!" she cried. "You failed your driving test way before you met me!"

"Maybe so, but how can you know for sure my driving's always been bad despite that?"

Jenny laughed. "Dad, you're admitting your driving skills are terrible."

He closed one of his eyes and scratched his throat. "Hmmm. That's just because the universe is… too wonky." Both his wife and daughter scoffed, and he rolled his eyes. "Alright fine, I know you'll never let it go regardless. Who's in the mood for holly jolly fun and the greatest hot chocolate known to all creation?"

"Where's that then?" Jenny asked, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Little planet called Noel—amazing place to be for Christmas! The best festive holiday spot for the most wonderful time of the year."

He was very excited to take Jenny to Noel for the first time, knowing how much his daughter's eyes would light up when she stepped foot upon a Christmas themed planet—probably more than the massive tree standing as the planet's centerpiece. It was the perfect getaway, especially after saving the universe so many times and taking a much needed holiday.

"'S magical, Jenny, you'll love it," Rose said with a smile. She stood beside her daughter and looped her arm through hers. "Tons of snow, gorgeous scenery that looks like it came straight from a picture book, lots of sweets and music. Just be ready to see your father go mad over the hot chocolate."

"How can you not?" the Doctor said, rubbing his stomach. "Hot maxa-chocolate is the best treat to have! Delicioso!"

"You're gonna drain the planet."

He sighed. "Why do you always assume that every time we go to Noel? I don't buy out the entire planet's worth of gifts and sweets."

"Keepin' up with the tradition and I'll bet that they'll have a shortage."

Jenny giggled. "And lots of cavities for you, Dad."

The Doctor booped her nose. "Superior physiology, pumpkin. Time Lords and Ladies don't ever have to worry about bad dental hygiene, that goes for cavities as well." Rose snorted at him and he turned to her. "And as for draining the planet, I have five words for you, love: infinite source of hot chocolate."

"We can't afford to have you hopped up on too much caffeine," Rose told him.

"I won't go overboard with it, okay? I'll only drink a moderate amount of the chocolate, I promise."

She crossed her arms, arching a brow. "You said that last time and fifteen minutes later you skipped around our room singing 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' in nothing but your pants an' elf hat." Jenny laughed at that.

The Doctor recalled the event and bit the inside of his cheek. "Weeeeeeell… if I remember correctly I didn't hear any complaints that day." The corner of his mouth slowly twisted upward in a sly smirk. "And I wasn't the only one being _naughty_ that day."

Reels were transferred into her mind from his own, unabashedly she might add. She rolled her eyes in response when he snickered while Jenny held her forehead.

"Too much information, Dad," the young girl said, noticing the way her father was looking at her mother.

"Remind me to keep Jack's hypervodka away from you for a while," Rose replied.

"Lock that up in the attic somewhere, it'll preserve the contents more," the Doctor suggested. "Though I should really give that captain a piece of my mind for adding so much ginger without alerting me."

Rose snorted. "Don't tell Jack you can't hold your liquor down."

"On second thought ginger is nothing fatal, I won't touch it for a long time. A very very very long time, mind you. Hot chocolate is a much better alternative, something that anyone can enjoy."

"Dunno, lately the smell of anything sweet doesn't sit well with me."

"Not everything though, thankfully you still enjoy the smell of bananas." The Doctor tilted his head. "Same can be said for me."

Rose patted his arm. "God forbid if you had to give those up. Wouldn't it be funny if you started craving pears?"

His eyes widened in horror, causing her to burst out in laughter. "Oh Rose, _why_ would even say something as ludicrous and disgusting as that?" he groaned. "I'd rather eat the sand on any of the Aeopalo beaches, and trust me, those are highly inedible and bitter. Yet still probably better than those dreaded fruits."

"Still can happen though. Imagine that: every banana bunch in the TARDIS being replaced by fresh, green pears. Wouldn't that be amazin'?"

The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Rassilon, be on my side," he muttered then chuckled quietly when his wife and daughter giggled. "Laughing at my agony, are we?"

"Hey, we're in this together," Rose said. "It's bound to happen in cases like this."

Turning his body, he offered a gentle smile as he kept his eyes fixed on Rose's belly. "Come next year when we celebrate Christmas, our little Muppet will be with the three of us," he said softly. "That'll be the greatest gift for us."

He placed a hand over her still flat abdomen, feeling a small nudge in his mind that warmed his hearts up. While the paternal bond between himself and the baby was still paper thin, it didn't lessen the satisfaction of being able to feel his child's still developing waves. He then looked over to where Jenny was, offering her the same smile.

"And for right now, the three of us will have an amazing Christmas with no trouble whatsoever," he continued. "I promise you that."

Jenny grinned happily. "I can't wait!" Her enthusiasm was so contagious and equally matched by her parents.

"What are we waiting for, then?" Rose exclaimed. "Come on!"

"Oh yes!" the Doctor chirped, bouncing around the console to plug in the coordinates. "Next stop: Christmas!"

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Jenny had gone back to her room to find the most appropriate change of clothes to wear after some debate with her parents. Just because she had a lower body temperature like her father didn't mean she still couldn't get sick, notwithstanding her human half of her. Thanks to the TARDIS being a huge help, she found an outfit that was warm enough to face the cold and snowy hills of Noel that her father had warned her about.

In all her travels while going solo, she had never once stepped foot on a ground covered in snow, or even on a civilization with traditions related the Christmas holiday. Her parents have told her many stories about it. Whether it was reading the stories written by Charles Dickens or hearing how the man whose birth was celebrated on December 25th was actually born some time in the spring, and how Christmas was moved in order to coincide with the winter and cover up a pagan winter celebration. It was all so interesting to learn about, and she was excited to be able to celebrate it with her parents for the first of many times.

She made it back to the console room with simple attire—a comforting red and white striped sweater, pine green stretch pants and black winter boots perfect for the snow.

"Would you look at that? We have an adorable Christmas elf onboard," the amused sound of her father's voice said. "Very festive of you, Jenny. Can't ever go wrong with stripes."

"Why didn't you change, Dad?" Jenny asked, noting how he was still in his usual brown pinstriped suit. "I thought you wanted to be festive."

"Oh, I am, you needn't worry about my attire. It's all in the spirit, not just appearance."

"How many suits do you have, Dad?" Jenny asked.

"I have plenty of suits, but your mother prefers the brown and blue ones more. Gotta make sure I look my best, y'know. And this one is fit for any holiday celebration at any period."

"Bollocks," Rose snorted as she came back into the room wearing a green jumper with decorative snowflakes and white puffy trimming on the collar and cuffs. "Don't pretend like you haven't been more festive for the holidays, where's your Santa one we got you?"

The Doctor scratched his cheek. "I still have it if that's what you were wondering."

"I already knew that, I'm wondering why you aren't wearing it. Brown pinstripes aren't festive for Christmas, Doctor."

"Says who? They can be." He sighed when his wife crossed her arms and gave him a look. "Oh, alright. It's only necessary I suppose. I do fancy that one, it isn't horrendous like most Christmas jumpers. Better yet, we can all match!"

"What if me and mum picked out a new one for you?" Jenny asked.

"Great idea, love!" Rose said with a grin. "We can make that part of our newer Christmas tradition—a different jumper every year."

The Doctor hummed in thought. Knowing how conspiratorial his wife could be he had a feeling she and their daughter would pick out the most embarrassing jumper while going out in public. "Well—"

"Too late, we're looking right now," Rose cut in.

She grabbed one of his hands and tugged him down the corridors to locate the larger wardrobe, Jenny following. He fought back on a groan once they made it to the racks of clothes, bracing himself for what would be picked for him. In the meantime Jenny had found a knitted elf hat and put it on while Rose picked a Santa one, to the Doctor's amusement. After a short while they settled on a jumper and held it up for him to see.

"Really?" the Doctor asked. "This is what you expect me to wear?"

Holding it up to himself, he scrunched his nose. It was blue with tinsel and white snowflake embroidery sewn in and had a large reindeer head in the center with a huge three dimensional red nose that came off the material. He looked over at his wife and daughter, seeing how bright their eyes were. He couldn't say no to them.

"Well, it is TARDIS blue," he said lightly before undoing the buttons of his suit jacket and shrugging it off, replacing it with the jumper. "It's actually not that bad. There's certainly worse jumpers out there."

"Next time we'll get you a green elf costume," Rose joked. "Colorful spandex is bound to make it into your wide range of fashion choices."

He arched an eyebrow. "Only if you agree to wear a matching one."

"What about antlers?" Jenny suggested. "It would go with your jumper!"

"Oh, I don't—"

"Way ahead of you, sweetheart," Rose said with a bright smile, rummaging through a box until she found a tall pair of brown antlers attached to a blue headband.

"Rooooooose, I can't wear that," he whined. "It would ruin my hair. Please don't." Ignoring his protests she stood on her tiptoes to place the headband on him, adjusting the antlers until they were just right. "What if we run into more reindeer like our first year at Noel? Hmm? They might mistake me for one of their own and follow us everywhere. Or try something else."

Rose laughed. "Don't get too close then." She stepped back to take in his appearance, pouty lip and all. "Cheer up you old git."

"I'm your old git, you know," he replied with a wink. "Sure you and our daughter want to be seen with me like this?"

"We'll take that chance."

"Mum was right, you can be vain," Jenny said. The Doctor playfully pulled her hat down over her eyes while she giggled.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

The TARDIS landed smoothly and the Doctor barely contained his excitement as he swooped down the ramp to the doors, inwardly chortling at his wife's comment about how he would be Dasher if he were a reindeer. Looking back with a wide grin, tapped his hand against the wood before opening.

"Jenny Tyler, prepare yourself for a winter wonderland. The most magical place on this side of the galaxy, a splendid spot for celebrating happiness and loved ones and joy—"

"It'll be New Year's by the time you finish," Rose snorted.

"That can be celebrated after we visit everyone on Earth. This is our first Christmas stop of many coming, so be ready for the holiday-palooza!" He pulled a face. "Gotta come up with a better expression for that. But! Here we are!"

Thrusting open the doors, he stepped aside to let the ladies exit first and take in the gorgeous scenery that was the planet Noel. Jenny's eyes widened in awe when she moved her eyes over the sight before them, the merry village with the beautiful music and colorful lights and delicious smells of freshly baked pastries.

"It's so pretty…" Jenny whispered before bouncing ahead. "The trees! Look at all this snow! And all the lights, oh my God!"

"We've never parked on this hill before," Rose said, noticing the different trees and structures around them. "This is where the Sleigh Train drops off."

"Figured a small change wouldn't hurt," the Doctor replied with a grin. He raised his hand to gather a few falling snowflakes in his palm—real actual snow, which was rare to find for them. "We can start on this end and work our way around the forests. Just in time for hot cocoa and biscuits and a feast for the kings!"

Rose poked his arm. "The world would definitely end if you forgot your hot chocolate."

"Well, that's not what coming here is all about. Never mind all the turkey and the hot chocolate and pastries. It's about spending time with those you care about, and remembering how grateful we are to have them in our lives." He reached for one of Rose's hands and smiled warmly at her, revelling in the comforting feelings the atmosphere always gave them.

"You were right," Jenny spoke up again, still in wonder. "This place is magical."

"Don't stand in one spot for too long, pumpkin," the Doctor said. "You'll be frozen in place with the snow."

"Yeah, Jenny, we've got plenty of things to do," Rose added. She squeezed her husband's hand. "Allons-y?"

His grin matched the brightness in her eyes. "Allons-y!"

Keeping a firm grip on Rose's hand he also reached for Jenny's as they hurried down the snowy hill towards the cobblestone road. He began to talk about all the activities they would be doing during their stay, from seeing plays to having a feast to buying souvenirs among other plans.

"Come on," the Doctor said. "The lodge is just down this street for us to check into."

"Why not just stay in the TARDIS afterwards?" Jenny asked curiously. "She isn't that far away."

"We're on holiday! Nothing wrong with staying in a cozy lodge every once in a while. Where else would you be greeted with a large bedroom containing bags of hot chocolate?"

"Obsess much?" Rose said in between coughs.

He rolled his eyes. "Not obsessed, just _admiring_ finely brewed hot beverages."

"Is it even safe for me to drink hot chocolate in my condition?" Rose wondered. They've been keeping things safe, and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Of course it is!" the Doctor answered. "It's generally recommended that pregnant women consume no more than two hundred milligrams of caffeine per day—which is found in a regular cup of caffeinated coffee. Hot chocolate, on the other hand, only contains about twelve milligrams. So don't worry, any form of hot chocolate will be perfectly fine so long as you don't drink a few gallons worth a day."

Rose chuckled. "Then we should be thankful you're not the one carrying the baby." He threw a cheeky grin.

"You're positively sure things won't go sideways?" Jenny teased.

"Yup!" the Doctor said, popping the 'p'. "Nothing bad ever happens on Noel, Jenny. We're smack dab in one of the most peaceful places in nine galaxies. The only thing to watch out for is shoplifting at maximum, which of course is wrong, but it's not a severe threat to life and the universe as we know it."

"But still trouble that should be stopped," Rose pointed out.

"Well yes, of course. Still though, nothing dangerous."

The lodge was in their sights so the Doctor reached his psychic paper for easier access at the main desk, only to stop when Rose was ready with her own. But when they entered they came to a roadblock in their holiday plans. There were no more available rooms for them to stay in. While the Doctor was feeling deflated with the news, he assured the bellhop that they would be fine and be residing somewhere else, that being the TARDIS. He planned on them taking a little break and enjoying the hospitality of a warm hotel room, but their day wasn't completely tarnished in any way. They could still do all of the activities they had planned on doing and have a great time. After all, it was the best quality family holiday he would always want to share with his wife and daughter. They all earned it.

Not letting the fully booked hotel hinder their moods, the three travellers went to one of the theaters to catch a rendition of Dickens' works coming to life in stage plays, followed by some rides in a massive sleigh around the village and some shopping—which was usually something the Doctor was against, but when it came to finding the right gifts for his wife and daughter he couldn't resist. Gift shops practically beckoned for him to come. Once everyone got each other gifts and promised to keep them a secret until later, they went out to one of the restaurants to have a succulent feast for the masses and complementary mugs of the golden staple of the village that was the hot chocolate. Rose had supervised her husband's caffeine intake to make sure he didn't go overboard, which thankfully was under control.

Finally came the biggest moment in the planet's celebration—the centerpiece tree lighting. Thousands of citizens and tourists gathered around the enormous tree looming over the entire village, awaiting the countdown until every colorful light cascaded upon every space. The Doctor had informed Jenny about its importance and other stories about the planet until the time had come. Once lit, joyous carols and songs filled the air as the planet exchanged love and prosperity to each other. Rose and Jenny were enthralled the entire time, as was the Doctor but he was a little preoccupied with watching the bright smiles on their faces outshine the tree, the warmth growing inside of him. By the time the crowd thinned out a bit, Jenny had yawned and tried to hide it.

"Back to the TARDIS, girls?" the Doctor suggested.

"Already?" Jenny replied in protest, adjusting her hat. "But we only just got here a few hours ago, we can't leave yet! I don't want it to end!"

"Who said anything about Christmas ending so soon?" Rose added, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "We can keep the festivities up on the TARDIS. Don't you reckon, Doctor?"

"Oh yes!" he beamed. "Can't really celebrate family time without the Old Girl being involved in some way, shape or form. What d'you say? Fancy making the TARDIS join in on the festivities?"

Jenny clapped her hands. "Yes, that'd be amazing!"

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

They made it back to the hill where the TARDIS was parked and headed straight the attic where the Doctor had stored all of the past Christmas decorations and items from years before. Thankfully he had collected some other objects that fit perfectly in the festiveness of the holiday, so he was pulling out all the stops with this. He had done it before, but now the three of them could participate together.

It was a laborious task considering there were countless rooms on the ship, but they made great time in spiffing up most of the rooms they stumbled across for the holiday. Rose had hummed along to Christmas tunes while the Doctor juggled baubles and other items before applying them just right. Jenny had fun setting up the stockings on the fireplace mantle located in the library, even setting out extra ones for Jackie, Pete, and Tony, something that Rose and the Doctor believed was touching and thoughtful. He then proceeded to set out every snowglobe he had bought from Noel's gift shop, lining them all up with glee.

More singing and humming and laughter filled the TARDIS as lights were being strung and tinsel was being thrown across the room and paper snowflakes were being cut out and hanging from the ceiling. At one point the Doctor slipped away to sneakily add a mistletoe to every single door frame he came across, stealing kisses with Rose with every shot he had whenever possible. Jenny had brought out crackers for them to break, which led to more lighthearted laughter when they replaced their hats with paper crowns. Finally, the Doctor brought out the coup de grace—the tree topper. Instead of a star he had a small replica of the TARDIS and set it at the very top, pleased with the craftsmanship.

"Things come together fast when there's more than one person helping out the TARDIS," he quipped with a smile. "Well done, girls! This is plenty festive, a definite match for Noel itself."

"Time for presents!" Rose cheered, running over to grab her bags and boxes of what she got.

"Wait wait, not yet," the Doctor interjected. "Right after the film!"

"Oh right, can't have Christmas without a movie. What'd you pick?"

He waggled his eyebrows and just took a seat on the couch, patting the cushions for the others to join him. Rose snuggled into his side while Jenny sat on the other end, the former groaning when the Muppets Christmas Carol began to play. Throughout the viewing the Doctor hummed along to the songs and urged his wife and daughter to do the same.

Once it ended they gathered around and began to exchange gifts. The Doctor was delighted when his daughter gave him three new ties in various shades of blues and reds with intricate designs and the pair of TARDIS blue converses. Adding more to his clothing collection, he loved the three new pinstriped suits given to him by Rose: a deep burgundy one, a silver one, and a white one that Jenny picked out. Though he had a fond attachment to his brown and blue pinstriped suits, he wasn't opposed to trying out various colors made available by the TARDIS or ones given to him by his loved ones. As long as they weren't elf costumes.

Rose received her presents next, and was smiling at the new leather-bound journals her husband had got her to keep more entries and memories in. Since she's been on the TARDIS she's written extensively in a few broken down TARDIS-shaped journals, but these were great additions to her collection of thoughts and memories of yesterday, today, and the many tomorrows to come. She also received some new tops from Jenny and even little onesies for when the baby would arrive. As if she didn't have tears in her eyes already, the Doctor brought out a golden necklace with a Gallifreyan symbol on it that read her name and an upgraded sonic screwdriver. He said he only provided the best software, so it was only appropriate.

Jenny's turn came next and she was greeted with some amazing 97th edition works of Charles Dickens from her parents, reprinted with actual moving pictures. She squealed with joy and was also given some jewelry of her own; a charm bracelet with her name in circular Gallifreyan and hand crafted stars sealed with together with moondust. To top it all off, she was excited when she was given a keychain with a TARDIS key at the end. The Doctor wanted to make sure that she always had it on her at all times for when she would be ready to go to school and come back to them. Plus she was going to be a frequent flyer and she was family, so it was imperative that she owned one.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said brightly, giving them both hugs.

"Not a bad first Christmas for you, eh?" Rose said with a grin.

"This has been amazing!"

"It's not stopping there though, pumpkin," the Doctor put in, booping her nose. "We've got plenty more places to be—Uncle Jack's, Donna's, Martha's, Mickey's, Sarah Jane's, blimey, we're making more stops than Santa Clause himself!"

"And they're all gonna be fantastic," Rose added. "So you better get some sleep, sweetheart. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

Jenny nodded before happily grabbing her gifts and skipping down the corridor to her room. The Doctor hummed as he slid an arm around Rose's shoulders. "So…" he drawled. "No trouble or disturbances on Christmas like I promised." He sniffed and tipped his chin up. "I'm thinking some gratitude is expected."

"Still have more Christmas celebrations to come on Earth," Rose chuckled. "It may not be universal trouble, but you can still cause somethin'."

"If I can make it through all of our stops without burning a turkey or misplacing a present then I'm going to say told you so."

"Then you'll get an honorary medal for your efforts." The Doctor smirked and pressed a kiss to her hair before folding his suits properly and setting them aside. "This really has been lovely, thank you for this."

"Just doing my duties as a husband and father to make it a great holiday," he replied warmly.

"Even if it's too domestic?" she teased.

He threw her a wink. "When it comes to you, Rose, you'd be amazed at what I'd be willing to suffer through for you."

Rose put on a thoughtful expression. "In that case, I've had my eyes on this set of curtains—"

"Oi! Tell me you're joshing!" he cried, causing her to laugh. He softened and turned to her, scratching the back of his neck. "You… you sure you're still okay celebrating it without your mum and family?"

"Doctor, you're my family," she replied softly. "Yeah, I miss mum and the Christmas traditions we had, but I know she's happy in the other universe with Pete and Tony." She stood in front of him and placed her hands on his cheeks. "And having Christmas with you and Jenny in the TARDIS is all I want. You're my family and I love you so much. Plus we have our friends to visit. So yes, I'm always okay with it."

Warmth spread inside of him even more as he smiled gently at her. Even after all this time he still couldn't bring himself to believe that she'd really want and love him forever as she's promised. But it made things easier for him and gave him breathing room to keep the demons at bay from torturing him, and a comforting feeling knowing that the universe was capable of being kind to give him the greatest gifts he once never dreamt he would have. He lost so much over the years, but gained a lot with Rose, and he would always be grateful for that. Looking down at her only proved it more, so happy and content and radiant.

"I love you, Rose," he said with a low voice.

"Quite right, too," she answered with a smile, bringing him down for a sweet kiss. Moments later they broke apart and rested their foreheads together, their crowns askew before being taken off.

"We can record a video for your mother and send it through the crack when it's time," the Doctor told her. "Just in time for their Christmas."

"I'd love that," she said. "So…" She trailed a finger down his chest. "Now what?"

One corner of his mouth slowly slid upwards in a grin. "There's one more present that I have to wrap for you. Give me a few minutes to get it ready for you. But… please keep your eyes closed until I come back."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh, Doctor—"

"Please, Rose, I promise it'll be worth it."

She arched an eyebrow before nodding. He threw her a wink before she shut her eyes and heard his feet hurry out of the room. Minutes passed by as she patiently waited for his return. At she point she talked his mind and he told her he would know if she opened her eyes because of the TARDIS alerting him. Finally she heard him coming but he came into her mind again.

 _"Wait. Keep those eyes shut,"_ he sing-songed.

 _"Daft old alien,"_ she replied. The shuffling she heard behind her made her brows furrow in confusion and curiosity.

"Your last present is ready, Rose Tyler," he said out loud.

Turning around, the sight before her was definitely something she wasn't expecting. The Doctor was laying on his side in a seductive manner, wearing his new burgundy pinstriped suit and a goofy grin on his face. She chuckled quietly and moved her eyes around where he was positioned, seeing how he wasn't explaining himself and was waiting for her response.

"Don't tell me," she said with a grin. "Are _you_ my last gift?"

"Oh yes," he drawled out slowly.

"Thought you'd put a bow on your head next."

"Maybe next time. Not to boast or anything, but I hope I've saved the best for last."

Rose licked her lips and walked towards him, bending down on her knees. "This is definitely somethin' I wouldn't re-gift or trade up," she told him, running a hand through his hair and causing him to purr.

"Good to know, love. Rewrapping won't be necessary either, so you don't have to worry about that. What I have planned for us won't put us on the naughty list, I don't imagine."

"You know… I used to sneak in our living room when I was a kid to take a peek and see if I'd find Santa. Then I'd take one gift and unwrap it in my room."

The Doctor placed a hand on his chest, mouth open wide in shock. "Rose Tyler, that's _very_ naughty of you!"

Her grin was salacious as she slid her hand over his chest and into his jacket, resting above his left heart. "Never let mum know about my little tradition every year."

"Well your secrets are safe with me. And don't worry, I definitely won't let her know about what else you've been unwrapping around here."

"Hope so. You sure you want me to unwrap this though? I mean…" Her tongue-touched smile made him melt inside, then she began undoing his jacket's buttons slowly one by one. "You went to the trouble of preparing this…" A reel of suggestive images were transferred into his mind from her, and he almost gave in at that moment.

"Trust me," he husked. "It would make things easier if you do. And Rose, I've got two other suits… so you got two more presents to unwrap tomorrow."


End file.
